Our Own Conflicts
by Hell-Blazer-47
Summary: ~*UPDATED: CHAPTER 3 UP!!!*~ Takes place right before the 'execution' on Geonosis. Not very AU in my first chapter but it will certainly get there. Some spoilers. Plz read and review!
1. Into the Frying Pan

Our Own Conflicts  
  
by ~*Lady Starlite Flare*~  
  
A/Notes: Okay! I admit it! Ever since I saw Episode II I'm hooked! EEEP! My favorite parts are between Padme and Anakin. Being the hapless romantic that I am I decided to write my own fanfiction. I make it a major AU to my liking but it still contains some spoilers so if you haven't seen the film don't you dare go on! See the film first! This is set just after Padme's confession of love to Anakin but just before the 'execution'. Enjoy!  
  
  
I DO *NOT* OWN STARS WARS OR ANYTHING AFFILATED WITH STAR WARS. SO WITH THAT SAID..DON'T SUE ME.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Into the Frying Pan  
  
  
The cart jerked their heads from each others. It had begun to move slowly and wobbily towards the tall posts in the middle of the arena.   
Anakin kept watching her out of the corner of his eyes. She had told him she wasn't afraid to die. But he noticed how tense she was. Her constant shivering told him otherwise.  
"I won't let you." He whispered over to her. Padme's eyes averted from the posts to Anakin. The chocalate depths swam in a muddle of confusion until she was ripped away from the platform.  
The arena's inhabitants had begun to make terribly loud hooting noises blocking Anakin's thoughts for a few mere seconds. He was ready to leap down from the cart and run after her making sure she was alright. But a large, grotesque alien had already gripped his chain and was leading him to the middle post.  
"Hmmm..Fancy seeing you here." rang out a familiar voice. Anakin gave a guilty shrug and smile to Obi-Wan Kenobi who was staring at him none too happily.  
"Master."  
"Anakin. What have I-"  
"It was her idea Master." Anakin said while his hands were being roughly cuffed to the post. "I had a hard time trying to make her stay behind." Obi-Wan laughed cynically. He saw it in both their eyes. The love they held for each other. It could bring strength, a more hopeful part of him was saying. The more realistic half was struggling fiercely.  
  
After Count Dooku's little blurb on the purpose the three were chained to a pole in the middle of a hot, sandy arena three doors against the southern end of the colliseum opened. Anakin looked towards his Master.  
"So..Got any wonderful ideas now?" He quipped. Obi-Wan looked deep in thought.  
"I guess we'll just have to wing it." Anakin normally would have been pleased with Obi-Wan's statement. But in his brashness came a sense of deep fear.  
"Well..What about Padme?" He asked quickly. Obi-Wan gave a sarcastic nod to where Padme was chained.  
"She seems to be on top of things."  
  
Padme wasn't dumb or naive. She knew exactly what she had to do. Before she was pulled away from Anakin and chained up like a common criminal she had managed to free a hairpin from the brown abyss atop her head. Working furiously as Count Dooku spoke she was able to free herself from her bonds.  
A part of her told her she should free Anakin and Obi-Wan but her instincts told her they were Jedi and could handle whatever the stupid Monarch could throw at them.  
Already she was ascending to the top of the pole. And quite glad of it. If their supposed executioners had chosen their deaths they couldn't have picked more fearful ones.  
Hers was an alien tiger of some sort with three glowing red eyes on each side of it's head. The fangs could not be hidden beneath it's lips and it's claws to large to be retracted.  
Anakin was given what looked like a large rhinocerous with two broken horns protruding from the side of it's face and one gigantic one in the middle of it's big, clumsy head.   
Obi-Wan's looked a little more fierce than Anakin's large dumb dinosaur. It was an alien insect of some sort. Green in color and teeth that would shame even the fiercest creatures.  
  
Anakin watched helplessly as Padme's executioner rushed towards her rapidly. For some odd reason, The other two beings were held back being shoved into their caves as if waiting for the right time.  
"Oh and by the way my dear prisoners, The Honorable Viceroy of the Trade Federation wishes to see the Senator Padme killed first. He does have the tightest schedule you know as well as I do." Count Dooku explained. His hearty voice rang out in the arena oddly overthrowing the ruckus made by the alien creatures.  
His heart dropped to his stomach. Could she handle this on her own? Maybe if he could summon his lightsabre he could break free of the chains and help her. Again he looked to his Master for some sort of answer. Obi-Wan only gave him a small look of..helplessness? Obi-Wan, helpless in the face of a great danger? Anakin felt his heart drop farther if it were possible.  
  
Padme was already atop of the post when her murderer-to-be circled around it. Immediately it's enchanced eyesight caught the moving being and leapt. On the first try it managed to dig it's claws into the flooring by Padme's knee.   
Using the only weapon avaible to her Padme struck with vengeance letting out a small cry of stress as she used her strength to whip out the chain still attatched to her wrist. A scream of anguish rose from the creatures throat as it slid down the post.  
  
Anakin smirked. Maybe she didn't really need his help after all. The rougish Padawan swiveled his head to his Master only to catch a look of frustration. Obi-Wan was trying mightily to free himself.   
"Master! We do have lightsabres for a reason." The older Jedi Knight stopped struggling. The look was one of exhausted frustration.  
"Fine. Concentrate."  
  
The being was severely angered by Padme's actions. It was time to get serious. It circled around the post at tremendous speed finally leaping up the pole in a zig-zag motion. Padme knew that if she dived her limited room on the post would quickly dissolve and air would be all that would be left. So she braced herself.  
The creature slid past her and at first she thought she might have been lucky enough to escape the claws and fangs that lashed out at her. But it was not to be so. She felt the skin on her back numb and then tear into a wild pain that drove through her heart. It's furry body fell downwards to the ground and so was the blood which so easily seeped from the long and deep wounds made on her back.   
She voiced her pain unconciously by screaming out in agony unrivaled.  
  
The Viceroy was watching intently and the shout made him smile happily. He turned to Count Dooku and offered him his hand.  
"I am sure you will continue. But for now I must be leaving. I am trusting you to send her head to me as soon as possible."   
Dooku shook the Viceroy's hand with as much of a smile as he could plaster on.  
"As you wish."  
  
At the first sound of her scream Anakin pulled at his chains in fury, his concentration broke. "PADME! PADME!" Obi-Wan looked up also. His attuned Jedi senses picked up the overwhelming pain welling in her soul. He looked to Anakin who was all but straining as hard as he could against his bonds.  
"Anakin. On the count of three Jump up and away from the post. If my calculations are correct the exertion of our weight will break the chains!" Before Obi-Wan could begin counting the being roared out again and leapt this time with death in it's eyes.  
  
She saw it coming and immediately looked down at Anakin. Obviously he and Obi-Wan had something planned. Would they be able to help in time? Already the blood from her wounds was annoying her and becoming itchy.  
The being pounced on her this time bringing it's full force down on her. She opened her mouth to scream not in pain or fear but in shock. Her hands came up to grip the beast's mouth trying to keep it's already salivating jaws from closing around her head.   
The fall was hard. Padme felt the wind go out of her lungs. For a minute she believed the being would kill her.   
It gave a roar of victory and lashed out with fury. It's claws mercilessly scraped her arms and torso leaving bloody paths wherever they went.  
The agony, the pure pain of it all overwhelmed her. She had never felt such a feeling. It alarmed her and for a minute she lost all hope. Until the ever familiar hum of a lightsabre against metal buzzed around her ears.  
Anakin was charging towards the battling pair and Obi-Wan was getting ready to guard himself against the onslaught the other beasts would be preparing.   
"PADME!" Anakin leapt forward slicing the alien cat's head off in a clean slice. A few speckles of purple blood spattered the sands.  
  
With deliberate gentleness Anakin helped Padme up. She was trying valiantly not to cry.   
"Anakin.." She breathed wrapping her bloody arms around his neck.   
"I'm so sorry Padme. I'm so sorry. Forgive me for not being there. Please."  
"But you were there. Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have stopped it anymore than I could have." The reuninon would last but a few mere seconds.  
"Anakin! Padme! A little help over here would be rather appreciated!"  
  
Obi-Wan was busily dodging the piercing foreclaws of the insect. It's multi-limbed advantage kept it moving quickly. Anakin, his lightsabre humming with vibrancy, leapt in to action beside him.  
  
Padme looked on bleeding and feeling like a fool. She wasn't doing anything to help out. Quickly she began to look for a Blaster. Realizing how foolish that action was and that she had only her chain she set off. If only she could wrap the chain around the insect's legs it could keep it still enough for Anakin or Obi-Wan to deliver a finishing blow.  
She moved in quickly and swung the chain. It wrapped successfully around the insect's legs. Immediately it's large head moved on it's neck around to her.  
Padme jumped back before it's teeth would clamp around the chain. With a hearty snap the metal scattered like dust to the humid winds.  
  
Dooku, villain as he was, never enjoyed watching executions. They were dull. No fighting, no honorable struggle. But this particular execution had brought his attention.  
He never usually showed up at these functions. The noises made by the beings inhabiting Geonosis was grating to his ears.  
Now watching the Master, his Padawan, and the Senator of Naboo all struggling for their lives invigorated him to no avail. True he was thouroughly enjoying himself until a lightsabre breathed to life behind him.  
He turned around calmly already sensing his foe.  
"Master Windu..What a pleasure to see you again." He said in mock respect. Mace Windu stood his lightsabre jutted up to the bounty hunter's throat and a look of unrivaled hatred,  
"This party's over. Effective now."  
  
Padme landed hard on her arms. A dust cloud rose up sticking to her arms. She wanted to dust it off but knowing the friction would only cause more pain she stopped herself. The insect's head lay only a few feet away from the broken end of the chain which was still wrapped around it's legs.  
Then the arena exploded. The alien spectators became roaring monsters speeding towards the center of large area. Anakin took his place protectively in front of Padme who was already trying desperately to find another weapon.   
"I sense something amiss." Obi-Wan said simply. He came up beside Anakin his green lightsabre in tune with Anakin's.  
"Yes Master. I feel it also. But I also feel a heightened prescense." The doubts of the two in the center of the vast expanse were soon answered. Lightsabre's of all different colors - purples, greens, blues - awakenedthe still agitated crowd.   
  
"Jedi Masters?" Anakin began to deflect blaster beams and other waves of energy thrown at them. His reflexes were quick and rivaled those of his Master who was trying just as equally to keep from being gored.  
"I think so. They must have just arrived with the army!" In his fighting stupor, Anakin failed to see Padme rush out from behind him. He did, a moment after, see the remaining white of her body suit racing at rapid speed to the cart and it's driver.  
  
He saw in an instant her reason for bolting and swinging his lightsabre around in his wrist he took off after her. Padme leapt up shoving the driver off the creature pulling the cart. Landing on the creature's back she tugged at the Blaster rifle in the saddle pack.  
Anakin leapt up into the back of the cart. At once the cart jolted. Padme's heels dug into the massive being's sides. It reared up and then took off at break-neck speed. The extraterrestial army was advancing and shooting off their blasters at rapid speed. Padme did her part by taking out a few of the aliens charging for control of the animal. Anakin was busy deflecting beams in back. 


	2. Battle For...???

Our Own Conflicts / Chapter 2: Battle For...???  
  
  
A/Note: Sorry for the short chappie peeps but I didn't have enough time to make it longer. ^-^ Tight schedule plus I just came down with a cold so I'm a little groggy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and like always I don't own Stars War or an affiliates.  
P.S.: I try to describe the fight scenes as best as I can but I'm a little new at battle scenes. Plz be patient!  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
There they all were. Standing together in a tight circle their backs facing each other's. The aliens and the droids unleashed upon them were slowly advancing holding their blasters high aimed at everything and anything.  
Padme winced as she stretched her arm holding the blaster further out. Her cuts hurt tremendously. They were stinging.  
Anakin stood ever faithfully beside her ready to strike at lightning's speed if any harm should come to her, his master, or the rest of the Jedi Council.  
  
They had been fighting valiantly but soon many Jedi began to fall. Padawans and Masters alike collapsed in quivering heaps of dead flesh.   
It all happened so fast. One minute, Obi-Wan reflected, he was destroying an ugly dinosaur and the next he was backed up against Mace Windu struggling for survival.  
  
  
Dooku strode into the main hangar and pressed a button on a side containing a holo-communicator. As he waited for the communicator to send it's message through he waved a droid over to him.  
The hangar was dark and bleak it's wall made out of brown rock that grew damp in the humid weather. The floor was black onyx a strong but still breakable material. A few speeder's lined the eastern wall while hover-bikes and other transportation devices filed along the northern wall.  
"Yes, Master?" The droid asked in a small polite feminine voice. Dooku turned around.   
"I want you to form a retrival party. If I am to weave the Trade Federation's powerful droid army into my Rebellion I need that blasted Senator dead. Gather a few Geonosisians from the dungeon. Tell them I want the Senator with me before I leave for my private shuttle." The droid nodded and turned hurriedly to scurry away.  
Dooku folded his arms while the holo-communicator bleeped it's success. A cloaked, hooded figure stood hunched over.  
"Is it done my apprentice?" Dooku looked at his feet in an embarrassed fashion.  
"I am sorry my Master. But there has been a small problem. It seems as the honorable Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has taken it upon himself to invite the Jedi Knights to crash the execution. I have a plan however you just might like."  
  
  
The droid rushed down to the dungeons trying not to lose it's stiff footing. As soon as it reached it's destination it searched it's memory for the Geonosis language.  
It began to converse with the shackled prisoners who looked eager to see sunlight again. They quickly agreed.  
  
Dooku strode back to the ledge smirking with satisfaction. His Master had been very proud of him for his quick and logical thinking. It made him proud to serve Darth Sidious.  
The sight that he saw put him into an even better mood. The Jedi Knights - as well as the Senator - were backed up against each other while the droids and the Geonosisians closed in.   
"Halt!" He cried out. Immediately the battle stopped. All eyes - living and robotic - were focused on him.  
"Do you surrender my prisoners?"  
It was Mace Windu who spoke. "Surrender to you? We would rather die in honor them be led away like cowards." A murmur ran through the crowd.  
Padme gave a small glance to Anakin. He was staring at her as if he'd never see her again. A slight wave of anger made her smallbody tremble. He closed the distance between them not caring if Obi-Wan was staring dissaprovedly. If they were to die then he would let her know again how he felt. They would die together if it was to be.  
"We're not going to die here Anakin. I refuse to let it happen. Obi-Wan isn't going to die, Your not going to die, Master Windu is not going to die, and I will be damned if the rest of us die in this sandy pit!" She raised her blaster. A look of pure confidence and determination radiated around her.  
Anakin felt strengthed by her very being. It wove around him like a ribbon of light. His lightsabre, which had been turned off like the rest of them at the beginning of Dooku's words, was lit again.  
"Your right." He said simply.  
"You had your chance. Very well. KILL THEM ALL!" The battle raged once more. The droids were evading the beams thrown at them now but some were much too clumsy to do so.   
Before Padme could pull the trigger of her blaster, four Geonosisians had her by the arms and legs. In shock at their actions she felt her blaster being pulled out of her hand.  
She struggled. And kicked and used all of her strength in trying to hurl the offending beings tugging at her body.  
  
Anakin had been busy deflecting and slicing off a few heads and limbs there when he saw Padme's battle. He leapt over a few fighting pairs and ran towards her. They were lifting her into the air the putrid wings flapping at an intense speed.  
Padme was giving them a rough time. He smirked slightly. His Padme, His fierey, spirited Padme.  
  
The lightsabre battle was heating up to an intense degree. Obi-Wan was having a slight problem trying to keep up. Multiple blasts were being fired at them now and it took all of his concentration for the matter at hand. Master Windu glanced over his back at the younger Jedi.  
"Master Yoda was bringing the clone army the Republic ordered here. He should be arriving any minute." He said.  
"Let's hope it is soon!" Obi-Wan replied.  
  
The Geonosisians were glad to be free but having to put up with a wriggling brat was another thing. An with a Jedi closing in on them they needed the speed their wings could give them.  
"Let me go you over grown insects!" Padme demanded. Her foot managed to land on the alien holding her right leg. It gave a howl of pain. He traded a blow with her snapping her head to the left. A small trickle of blood ran down her chin.  
She sat for a moment or so in shock before vengeance set in. Her right foot kept hitting the Geonosisian's knee over and over again. The movement kept the odd quartet from moving up any farther.  
"Hold on Padme!" She looked down to see Anakin leaping for the bottom alien. With a swift movement the alien's headless body was sliding away from her body.  
They weren't idiots. Thinking quick the Geonosisian on the left side of Padme balled it's hand into a fist and struck her square on the head. Instantly she was unconcious going limp in their grasp.  
Anakin did not fail to notice this. But the aliens were quick and he could not fly. Besides that droids were closing in all around him their mechanical voices telling him to put down his lightsabre.  
  
His face contorted into one of hatred. He lashed out at the droids blocking his pah. Padme was in danger. Who knows where the slimey bastards were taking her. Fleet of foot Anakin dodged blasts and melted metal and circuitry following the hovering group.  
  
Just when everything was looking rather down, a part of the arena exploded into dust. A piercing sound, one that came from a large ship, rang out in the damp air.   
All movement from the Jedi were halted. Coming towards them rapidly were a few carrier ships and from them were soldiers dressed in white armor.   
"The clone army." Master Windu said with a certain air of happiness.  
"Now we can switch our minds to something else. Like Dooku and that Bounty hunter of his." Obi-Wan commented. Master Windu nodded his slight smile turning into a frown. The bounty hunter as well as his son had disappeared shortly after the arena erupted into an all-out war.  
  
Master Yoda looked over the battling circle. Speaking authoritively, even for his height, he told the soldiers exactly what to do.  
"Set up a barrier you will around them! Desperately in need of our help, they are!" He called to the dispatcher over the loud noises the ships were making.  
The dispatcher nodded from his post in the cockpit. Pleased, Yoda watched the carrier ships set up a perimeter around the surprised warriors.  
"Sense suprise in you I do. More faith in me you must have." Yoda said calmly to Master Windu, his most trusted friend and comrade. Both Windu and Obi-Wan boarded Yoda's carrier as it took off to the 'command' post.  
"Faith I have in you Master Yoda. However your timing is a little off." Yoda nodded grimly to Obi-Wan.  
"Dead are many. Obi-Wan lost your Padawan have you?" Obi-Wan looked around at the arena flying past.  
"He was protecting the Senator whom I'm guessing dragged him along for the ride."  
"A disturbance I sense. In the middle of it the Senator is."  
  
Anakin desperately tried to keep up with her and her captors. However it was not to be. They carried her high over the arena wall. It would be impossible for him, even a Jedi Master for that matter, to scale the wall in time.  
His agony at failing her nearly consumed him but his determination would not allow him to lose the battle. Just then, His ever present stroke of luck caught on. The carrier transporting his Master and Master Windu and Yoda was hovering over him.   
He jumped easily aboard kneeling as the ship abruptly pulled up. Obi-Wan looked at him warily.  
"Where is Senator Padme?" He questioned. Anakin looked at his Master breathlessly. Master Yoda stepped forward.  
"Hmmm..Taken she was." In an instant Anakin had his right mind back.  
"Yes. By enemy aliens. They took her over the southern wall. I don't know where they're taking her." Anakin replied. His body craved water. The dusty sand stuck in his throat constricting it to a painful degree. Master Windu seemed to sense this and handed him a canteen which had been hanging on the side of the carrier wall. Anakin nodded and drank gratefully.  
"Master Obi-Wan and Anakin. Find the Senator you will. Master Windu. Come with me you shall. A battle still we must fight." Yoda nodded his small green head marking the end of the discussion.   
  
Dooku smiled as his prize was brought to him. She hung limp, bleeding, injured in their grasp. He pointed to the back of his hover-bike in which he would transport them to his private shuttle it was a distance off but if speed and a little luck was on his side he would make it.  
Padme moaned slightly as Dooku climbed aboard. From the blood trailing down her forehead the beings must have hit her hard. He waved them away as if pardoning them of their guilts. The Geonosisians did not stick around to see if he was only joking. They flew away without hesitation eager to roam their homelands.  
Dooku looked back at the young girl behind him. Shame such a beautiful creature had to die. Or did she? An evil smirk crawled over his face almost making him look handsome in his old age. Without a second thought to his maniacle plan he brought the bike to life and zoomed out over the rugged landscape.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were aboard another carrier again this one homing in on the mysterious Dooku's hover-bike. Anakin was much to fidgety to sense his beloved was aboard but Obi-Wan could.  
"Padawan. Concentrate. You will sense her." Anakin looked hard at his Master as if believing he were lieing to him. But he closed his eyes and sat cross legged on the floor.  
After a few minutes his eyes shot open. She was hurt, in pain, not aware of where she was or heading to. Her feelings washed over him like a tsunami consuming him drowning him.  
Obi-Wan watched his Padawan struggle to his feet. "We need to find Dooku. Where he is Senator Padme shall be also." Suddenly the carrier jolted to the left nearly knocking Anakin and Obi-Wan out the open sides. The pilot leaned over to face the Jedi.  
"A hover bike straight ahead. There seems to be to passengers. The driver and someone on the back." Anakin launched himself forward into the cockpit staring eagerly out the window. Yes it was them all right.  
"Follow them. Don't take your eyes off of them or it will be your life!" Anakin warned.  
  
In her mind she was racing for him at a speed she never thought imaginable. But he kept on getting farther and farther away. The black glue holding her feet now entwined up her legs flowing like ink around her creamy skin.  
She tried calling out but couldn't. It was if her voice was held also in it's clutches. Slowly it began to suffocate her like the sands that whipped through her hair. Desperately she clawed at the material enfolding her but she found her arms would not move. They were held stedfast outright.  
Pain. Confusion. Fear. They struck her like a lightning bolt. She couldn't calm down. Her heart was beating faster and faster. It was pounding within her chest.  
Then he was infront of her just standing there with his cloak enveloping him like a mist. He was watching her with greif, sadness, and guilt. He wouldn't reach for her. He stood still.  
Why Anakin? Why won't you save me? She thought desperately. He wouldn't fail her would he?  
  
All these thoughts attacked Anakin. He didn't want to close the spiritual connection but he had to if he was to fight properly enough. Severing the connection wasn't difficult but he did it slowly so he wouldn't have to hear her painful thoughts.  
Anakin watched the hover-bike warily dock at a hidde hangar. Obi-Wan looked over to his Padawan.  
"Now don't go barreling in there without your head on straight. Take your ques from me. Our best chance at defeating him and regaining Padme is to fight him together. If we fight as individuals we will fall and all will be lost." Anakin did not like listening to his Master. It reminded him of his slavery days when he was forced to do whatever his Master willed him to. Now the rebellious air that had been given to him when he was set free clung to his very being.  
But for Padme he would glady give up all independences given unto him. He nodded as the jumped aboard the hangar. It was now time to face the tip of the evil iceberg.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry it's so short but I wanted this ending to leave you haning! (Evil me!) The way I'm arranging this I'll have the next chapter out by Saturday night at the latest. 


	3. Capture and Reverie

Our Own Conflicts / Chapter 3: Capture and Reverie  
  
  
A/Notes: I'm baaack! Aren't cha 'cited! Probably not. ^-^ If u are I apologize. I'm in a good mood cuz I just went and saw Episode II...again! =)! I just can't get enough of Hayden Christensen! ;D! Sorry..back to the matter at hand. I'm going to try and go for a long chapter this time around. I can't really help the chapter endings. I end them where I see it fit. ^-^  
Oh and I apologize for some of the spelling errors made in my last chapter. My keyboard is sticking. CLEANING TIME!  
DISCLAIMER HERE: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANY OF IT'S AFFILIATES!  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dooku knew they were following him. He wasn't stupid. The hangar carrying his private shuttle was only a few feet away. Soon he would be in it's confines and then he would show the weaklings exactly what they were up against.  
The girl behind him stirred as the hover bike ascended to the loft platform. She was waking. That wouldn't do. With an easy swing of his lightsabre Dooku threw her back into oblivion.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan strode in as calmly as they possibly could. The hangar ceiling was dripping with humidity and they could feel their clothing stick uncomfortably to their skin. The artificial light was very different from the light of the sun outisde. It took a few moments for the Jedi to adjust their eyes.  
Anakin saw her at once strewn on the floor like a sack of bones. Her face was towards them. It was bruised and dirty and so serene Anakin felt a new found protectiveness come over him.  
Before he could rush to snatch her up Count Dooku walked around the corner in front of Padme.  
"Think before you move young one." Obi-Wan felt Anakin's anger surge.  
"Remember Anakin. Fight as one!" Dooku chuckled. It was amusing to see the young Padawan hold back.  
"Yes..Your Master is wise young one. But even as one you shall not defeat me. And with the victory comes the spoils." Reaching down Dooku cupped Padme's face in his black gloved hand. Anakin did not like the way he was looking at her with lust and unbridled passion.  
"Don't touch her Dooku." Dooku looked up out of his reverie at the Padawan. His look was calm and that of a man who was wishing death to be upon his opponent.   
"If you are to address me do so appropriately. From now on I shall be called Darth Tyrannus to you." Obi-Wan saw the chance.  
"Now Anakin!" Their lightsabres lit, The duo charged. Obi-Wan was sure this Sith Lord would have a double ended Lightsabre just like Darth Maul's. But he didn't.  
  
Padme was briefly aware of the hum of lightsabres in the background. She struggled to open her eyes glad to be free of the pit of black glue that choked her.  
Her vision was blurry and a few speckles of blood that had ran from her multiple headwounds didn't help. She rubbed her eyes while standing.  
The sound of struggling and battle tore into her eyes. She still wasn't quite awake at the moment and stumbled towards Anakin's sudden cry of pain. Was it Anakin's? She was sure it was he had cried out.  
  
Anakin flew backwards into an alcove in the wall still trembling with the blue electricity. In his experience with Darth Maul he had never seen a former Jedi shoot blue lightning from their fingertips. He fought the urge to lapse into unconciousness but found he couldn't move. His Master was still battling fervently with Darth Tyrannus or Count Dooku. Two aliases he went by.   
So much confusion passed in between his thoughts until the soft footsteps made out through the roar of battle.  
"A-a-anakin?" It was an unsure voice, as unsteady as the wind. His eyes flew open to see Padme standing in front of him. It seemed as if she were crying blood for the liquid still trickling slowly from her skin had seperated past the soft bridge of her nose to slide down beneath her hazel eyes.  
"Padme.." This time he willed himself to stand. Anakin found it difficult to walk at first but soon he was able to walk out of the alcove into her awaiting arms.  
"I must help Obi-Wan. Stay here." Anakin kissed the top of her head tenderly. His lightsabre in his hand he raced off. But he was much too late.  
Obi-Wan had become distracted by his Padawan's injuries and was still slightly unfocused. It would be to his disliking that Darth Tyrannus had caught on to his lack of concentration. As Darth Maul had done to his Master, Tyrannus slammed his lightsabre handle into Obi-Wan's face. A few whizzes of the lightsabre and Obi-Wan was laying a few feet off clutching his singed arm and the hole in his thigh.  
  
Padme watched horrified. Anakin raced faster towards Darth Tyrannus flipping over him and meeting his lightsabre in the middle. The spark of red against blue ceased only to be replaced by another contacting of lightsabres.   
"Anakin..here!" Obi-Wan with what little strength he had left launched his lightsabre to Anakin. He caught it easily and activated it thinking he had the upper advantage on Darth Tyrannus.  
Suddenly Tyrannus charged him and kicked his chest. Anakin in his full concentration of using two lightsabres was caught entirely off guard. He was aware of the red lightsabre heading for his arm. Knowing he could do nothing he held his breath. But it never came. The terrible pain he was certain he would feel in his arm did not come. He flew back against his master seeing brillant stars. Obi-Wan's face was dazed his pain and blood leaking out onto the floor.  
Padme, seeing what the monster who had kidnapped her was planning on doing took action. She lunged at Tyrannus knocking him over.   
Tyrannus was stunned. No one had ever caught him unawares before. With his two feet he launched Padme into the air. Landing hard on her back she lay shaking and wincing on the floor behind him.  
He stood shakily trying to regain his stolen balance. He walked over to her with purpose holding his lightsabre a few inches away from her throat.  
"That was not a smart move, Senator. It is horrible that I cannot kill you as I promised the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Some new plans have arisen. But a little reminder of what I can do to you might clear any more disobedient thoughts out of those pretty little head of yours."  
  
Anakin blinked a few times trying to clear the numbing pain in his back. When he heard Tyrannus talking in the distance he thought of Padme. Befoe he flew backwards Anakin had thought he had seen her slam into him at full force.  
Not taking chance he stood to his feet. The red lightsabre hung deftly above her neck. Looking for his own weapon, Anakin felt an overwhelming consumation of fear growing in his heart. Quickly he grabbed Obi-Wan's which was in view.He sensed it through the Force before he could even turn the sabre on. The stench of flesh burning in the hangar rose to his nose follwed by a whimper then a fullfledged scream.  
  
Tyrannus lightly touched the end of his sabre to the Senator's arm watching the skin slowly smoke. Without hesitation he rammed the lightsabre into her arm and straight into the floor of the hangar. Her face contortd in pain. Smote with the jealous anger that a weakling female could sway him he ripped the lightsabre out of her arm ready to do the same to the elbow. Until..  
A burning sensation started at the base of his arm. As quickly as it had come it faded away into oblivion of numbness.  
  
The arm fell lifelessly to the floor. The torn end began to smoke filling the air with a stench so horrible Padme had to hold her breath. She turned her head to stare the appendage in front of her.  
"You little..Jedi brat!" Tyrannus gripped his shoulder. His face twisted into one of pain and anger. The red lightsabre fell to the floor deactivated.  
"Do you surrender?" Anakin asked. The word rolled smoothly off his mouth. In his eagerness to watch Tyrannus cower and beg in fear for his life he forgot how strong the Dark Side was with him.  
Tyrannus flipped backwards over Padme who was now trying desperately to stand. With a spark of the blue electricity he sent her flying into Anakin. Both crashed into the wall going limp.  
  
"Surrender..Has your Master taught you anything?" The evil Lord scoffed. He bent and picked up his lightsabre then set off for his shuttle.  
"Halt you will." That voice. THat unmistakable, raspy voice caught him in his stride.  
"Ah..If it isn't Master Yoda?" Tyrannus spat with frustration. How many more obstacles must he clear before he could make a clean escape.  
"Remember you as my Padawan I do. A new Master you have taken now." Yoda moved forward his small cane making equally minute clicks against the metallic floor.  
Yoda had sensed the powerful evil glowering in the hangar soon after he sent Obi-Wan and Anakin away. Seeing what he was sending them into he quickly took care of the clone army leaving Master Windu in charge. The fastest carrier was soon as his disposal but he still much too late.  
"Hmph. I was foolish and young. I didn't see the great powers the Dark Side had given me. Otherwise I would have killed you long ago when still in my youth." Tyrannus spoke.   
"Respect you harbored still for me then. No longer. Wish not to hurt you I do." Yoda's penetrating gaze focused on his former Padawan watching his body language closely. He could sense Dooku's new found power and his hunger for more. Plus..There was something deeper. It linked him to his present Master and to- yet another person but it's face was still a hazy cloud.  
Tyrannus noted from the glazed look in Yoda's brown eyes he was searching his soul for answers. Not for the young Dooku nor the present Darth/Lord Tyrannus. But going deeper to the trust and obedience for his new Master and his wishes.  
  
Palpatine rose from his swiveling office chair. His old eyes were red-rimmed the force of gravity pulling the bottom lids down to hang in bags of flesh on top of his cheek.   
He watched from the window the zooming speeders and transports racing around Coruscant. It was hysteria to see the pathetic beings living in semblance.  
Thoughts of her beauty plagued him night and day. The chocolate eyes that shone. How he wish they would shine for him. Like opal gems set into an ivory face they caught his own eye.  
That sweeping brown hair always away from her face to allow everyone to see her demanding features. They spoke highly of her personality which was regarded the Galaxy over. Those features had never been his to touch but they would..soon.  
And she trusted him or at least she had. Now in his old age he found it hard to catch any female's eye. Sure a few of the older Malastaire Represenatives had smiled at him and waved a little but that had been fifteen years ago.  
Way before the wrinkles developed brookes which grew into rivers that dug canyons into his flesh. Way before the hollow voice that he listened to was distinct, sharp, youthful and bold.  
He had only his powers in which to please him now. Only the fearful powers that he kept secret. But soon, once the Republic was destroyed, He would reveal those powers. They would cower before him and bow to him, beg of him to forgive them for their cruel treachery.  
Palpatine smiled and strode over to his closet in the corner. Weaving through a few business robes he found what he was looking for.   
It was simple. A black robe with an extra large hood which would cover his face from all who he did not wish to view him. It was time. Soon his pupil would be arriving with a small gift for him. Delightedly he folded the robe into the crook of his arm and set off for his chambers to change.  
  
Tyrannus smirked at Yoda. He was too in tune with the Force in swimming through his mind to stop him from his next task.  
His fingers sparked connecting the electricity to Yoda who frowned in concentration. The energy caught in Yoda's green hand. With tremendous effort he consumed it expelling the energy.  
"Powerful you have grown. Yet weak you are under ministrations of the Dark Side." Yoda confirmed. Tyrannus couldn't help but smile at his position.  
"I see we are equally matched. It seems the only way to decide this battle will be through lightsabres."  
  
Yoda was fast. Almost too fast. Tyrannus was having a difficult time trying to keep up with the green bastard. Yoda flipped over him and attacked with ferocity.  
The only way to win this was too cheat. Tyrannus backed away from Yoda long enough to slam his lightsabre into a turbine behind him. It sparked as it's circuity was sliced in half energy having no where else to go. The metal groaned as it twisted to the will of gravity.  
Tyrannus summoned the Force with his mind and lifted the Senator off of the foolish Padawan learner and hastily threw her into a droid's arms. The droid boarded the ship behind Tyrannus.  
Smote with victory he watched Yoda try valiantly to stop the turbine from crushing Obi-Wan and Anakin. The portal behind him closed and the shuttle departed for Coruscant.  
  
Anakin was awakened by the crashing of a large object on the ground somewhere in front of him. The familiar weight that had once been in his lap was gone.  
His eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light. His Master, Obi-Wan was being helped to his feet by a few clone soldiers. Behind them talking quietly with Master Windu was Master Yoda.  
Obi-Wan quickly walked to Anakin's side. He sensed his dazed confusion swirling about the young Padawan and the pain of forgotten concussion.  
"Anakin. Anakin are you all right?" Anakin rubbed his temples.  
"I got a terrific headache and a few bruises and cuts but other than that I'm just peachy. What about you?" Obi-Wan managed a small laugh.  
"Same here." Anakin suddenly remembered the last few moments before unconciousness claimed him. He looked quickly around panic rising in his stomach to blossom in his chest.  
"Where's Padme?" Obi-Wan looked around.   
"I just woke up a few seconds ago. Although I already sense a large disturbance."   
"A disturbance and a puzzle we have." Obi-Wan straightened and turned to look directly in the eyes of Master Windu and Master Yoda.  
Anakin stood quickly forgetting the throbbing in his brain. "What happened to Pad- Senator Padme I mean." He had almost forgotten his formalities in his worry.  
"Taken her Count Dooku has. Know why we do not." Yoda leaned on his cane. The power in which he had exerted was catching up to him in his old age.   
"We sense that Dooku is headed towards Coruscant." Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully.  
"When he talked to me while I was behind held captive he said that a Darth Sidious was leading the Republic. That was the reason for the Treaty among the galaxies to overthrow the government there. But it makes absolutely no sense. Chancellor Palpatine is in charge of the Republic. And besides that Dooku said he was disgusted with the government there. Why would he set up a new headquarters there if he dislikes the planet?"  
"Not necessarily. There are others that he shares power with. We cannot single out just one leader. And he would also try to throw us off the course. If we think he does not want to be anywhere near Coruscant that's exactly where he'd go. It would be the last place he *thinks* we would look. In the meantime Obi-Wan, Your Padawan and you are still on the assignment of protecting the Senator Amidala. The clone army will stay here to clear a few things up but the rest of the Jedi must return to Coruscant. You will leave immediately. If anything happens to the Senator it would be truly saddening." Master Windu explained. He bowed slightly before turning. Yoda nodded his dismissal.  
"A ship waiting there is at the eastern airfield. Fast it is. Leave now you will." The old Jedi Master said before departing behind his trusted friend.  
  
Anakin barely talked on the way to the airfield. Obi-Wan was mostly away either receiving treatment to his wounds or talking with the pilot.  
Concern, worry, and confusion muddled his concentration. He couldn't meditate without her near him. Her calming presence would all but lull him into sleep.  
Was she all right? What would Tyrannus want with her? Was he going to harm her? Who was his Master? Did his Master wish to harm Padme?  
"I sense your disturbed Anakin. Anything you want to talk about?" Anakin's eyes slowly opened. His Master was behind him leaning in the doorway. He couldn't see him but he could imagine the look of concern in his eyes.  
"Actually Master there is. I keep thinking of Tyrannus and his plans for Senator Padme." Obi-Wan smiled amusingly before walking further into the room. He sat on a bench near a window a few feet in front of Anakin.  
"I know you are worried for her safety. As I am. She is a trusted friend. I love her as a brother would a sister. What will come will come. You have no more control over it than I. If you want the truth, I have absolutely no clue what will happen." Obi-Wan kept his eyes trained on Anakin's. He could see the surprise radiating out of them.  
"But I thought you knew everything. I thought Jedi could see the future." Obi-Wan laughed bitterly.  
"We can sense the future. But tell me Anakin..Would you want to know the future?" Anakin fidgeted in his seat.  
"I..I'm not entirely sure."  
"There are those among us who would like to see their future. But they would never be prepared for it. The future is what you make of it. Some who have seen what is to come wish they never did see it because they think it is unchangeable." The Jedi Master paused to gaze out into the endless sea of stars. The guilt of memories past flooded over his mind for a mere second before leaving as a tide would in an endless ocean.  
"If you could go back and see what you are today..Would you try and change your fate?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan blinked and looked at his Padawan.  
Jedi were not supposed to love. They were to be trained on the here and now, be mindful of the things to come, to be in balance with the Force. But there was not one Jedi who did not regret becoming the Knight or Master they were.  
The way Obi-Wan saw it was every one -some way or another- wished to be part of a family. The closest group anyone could ever come to. To love and be loved in return.  
He had become Qui-Gonn Jin's Padawan when he was 6. He left behind his mother, his father, and a small, 3 year old little sister to become an all powerful Jedi. Or at least to train to be one.  
In the years over he was trained to become aware but heartless. No emotion except that of pain, knowledge, and Force was to come to him.  
Now he had become some young boy's executioner. That was why he was wary of it from the start. The 9 year old boy had been so vibrant, so full of life and youth it hurt him to train him. To be rough and tough with such a small fragile being had nearly broke his heart.  
But it was the way Qui-Gonn had trained him and it was the way all Jedi trained their Padawans. Obi-Wan had sworn he would never butcher a person's future like this. But he had..It was inevitable.  
He knew Anakin looked to him like a sore, stickler school teacher. The kind that makes you dread even stepping into a school house. But he loved Anakin like a son.   
The son he would never have. There had been one. She was younger than him - a poor market girl on some distant planet he had been sent to with Qui-Gonn.  
Her hair was golden like the crops that grew on the planet's rocky surface and her eyes were vividly purple that of her planet's moon. Underneath the red sun in the equally red sky they had proclaimed love.  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes trying to block out the memory. He had thrown everything they had together away.   
"Master...? Would you?" Anakin's voice cut through his reverie. Obi-Wan opened his eyes trying courageously to not shed the tears building there. A few stemmed out from the corners of his eyes.  
"I'm not sure. But I think..Yes. I would."  
Master and Padawan sat in silent semblance for the rest of the trip neither moving nor speaking. 


End file.
